yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of McDonald's products
The McDonald brothers' original restaurant served only hot dogs, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, milkshakes, and the original pre-1960s type of French fries. Today's McDonald's menu includes numerous other items that have been added through the years. Below are listed the basic items sold by the company. Beef burgers All beef patties are seasoned, consisting primarily of salt and minced pepper. * Hamburger (formerly known as the Junior Burger in some countries) and cheeseburger – a ground beef patty, with ketchup, mustard, a single dill pickle, re-hydrated onions, on a toasted bun. At one time early in McDonald's history, the pickle was removed from the sandwich. Also sold as a double or triple, adding an extra pickle slice for each beef patty added. A triple burger and a bacon double cheeseburger are optional items and are not always available in all restaurants or markets. In Australia the average serving size for a Cheeseburger is 110 grams. The hamburger and the cheeseburger are the company's original grilled burger offerings, having been served as part of the 1948 menu. * Big Mac – a signature product that was introduced in 1968. Two (approx. uncooked weight) ground beef patties, special Big Mac sauce (similar to Thousand Island dressing), lettuce, cheese, pickles, and diced onions on a sesame seed bun, with an additional middle bun (called a "club layer") separating the beef patties. * Quarter Pounder – a 4.25 oz (120.5 g) (originally until 2015) (approx. uncooked weight) ground beef patty with ketchup, mustard, chopped onions, pickle, and two slices of cheese. The Quarter Pounder was invented by Al Bernardin, a franchise owner and former McDonald's Vice President of product development, at his McDonald's in Fremont, California, in 1971. In some markets unfamiliar with Imperial measurements (such as France), it is known as a Royal Cheese, or variants thereof, such as McRoyale. It is also available as the Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese, which includes another patty of the same proportions. In 2013, McDonald's expanded the sandwich into a line with three additional variants to make them smaller versions of the Angus Burgers, which was renamed the Taste-Crafted Burgers in 2016 in West Coast markets, the latest added being the Signature Sriracha. * Double Cheeseburger – two ground beef patties, with ketchup, mustard, two slices of dill pickle, re-hydrated onions, and two pieces of cheese on a toasted bun. The double cheeseburger was offered as a promotional item in the 1950s, and was added to the regular menu in 1965. An official variant is offered in the U.S. state of New Mexico, called the Green Chile Double Cheeseburger, topped with roasted green New Mexico chile peppers. * McDouble – similar to a Double Cheeseburger, but with just one slice of cheese. Reintroduced as a permanent dollar-menu item in December 2008 – had been a short-term product in 1997, advertised with "Eddie the Echo." The original McDouble did not have cheese and was garnished with lettuce and tomatoes rather than the pickles and onions on the 2008 version. * Bacon McDouble – a sandwich that is similar to the McDouble, but it has two pieces of Applewood smoked bacon added to it. This sandwich was added to the U.S. "Dollar Menu & More" in November 2013. * Daily Double – similar to the McDouble, however the toppings are slightly different. The Daily Double is made with a little bit of lettuce, tomato, slivered onions, and mayonnaise. It also has only one slice of cheese, like the McDouble, rather than the two slices that are on the double cheeseburger. In 2011 and 2012, the item was test marketed in various regional locations. * Jalapeño Double – similar to the McDouble, except it contains two types of jalapeño peppers, pickled and crispy, plus a slice of white cheddar cheese between the two burger patties, and buttermilk ranch sauce, added to the Dollar Menu in April 2014. Chicken * McChicken – a mildly spicy chicken sandwich, offered in a spicier variant as the Hot n' Spicy in some markets. Made from 100% ground white meat chicken, mayonnaise, and shredded lettuce, on a toasted bun. A full-size version was introduced in 1980, later removed, and reintroduced in 1988. In some markets it is not spicy, and in others a cajun spiced version is also offered. It remains one of the biggest sellers, just behind the Big Mac. The larger sandwich was replaced with the Crispy Chicken Deluxe in 1996, and brought back in 1998 in the current smaller size, and marketed as the Cajun (Style) McChicken. In Australia the average serving size for a McChicken is 185 grams. In Canada, it remains a full-size sandwich, while the US' smaller version is sold as the Junior Chicken. * Southern Style Chicken Sandwich – a southern-style fried chicken breast filet, on a steamed bun, dressed with butter and two pickles. Nearly identical to a Chick-fil-A chicken sandwich. Discontinued at many franchises in early 2015. * Snack Wrap – a wrap made with white meat chicken breast (crispy or grilled), lettuce, shredded Cheddar cheese and Monterey Jack cheese, and a sauce (Spicy Buffalo, Ranch, Honey mustard, Chipotle barbecue, or Salsa Roja, the breakfast sauce on the McSkillet), wrapped in a soft flour tortilla. It was launched on July 1, 2006. Chipotle BBQ is the most recent flavor. Available in the United States, The Netherlands, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia and Brazil.snack wrap citation, will edit later McDonald's Australia reveals new Chicken Menu There is also a Mac Snack Wrap which features the fixings of the Big Mac, but without the bun and wrapped in a tortilla shell, and uses one half of a piece of quarter meat. * Premium Chicken Wrap – in 2013, McDonald's in the U.S. introduced a larger wrap that it has had success with in parts of Europe. It comes in three variants: Sweet Chili Chicken, Chicken & Bacon, and Chicken & Ranch. * Chicken McNuggets – introduced in 1983 as a replacement for the McChicken, these are small chicken chunks served with dipping sauces of barbecue, sweet n' sour, honey, and hot mustard. Available in 4, 6, 10 (originally 9), or 20 pieces. Up until 2003, they were a combination of white and dark meat, now they are made with only white meat. In 2011, four new dipping sauces were introduced and added to the lineup: sweet chili, honey mustard, spicy buffalo, and creamy ranch. With the addition of these new dipping sauces, McDonald's began phasing out the Hot Mustard sauce, and by February 2014, it had been discontinued in most U.S. markets. * Grilled Chicken Foldover – there are two versions of the McArabia: grilled chicken, and grilled kofta (beef with spices). Both are served with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and garlic mayonnaise in addition to two small patties of grilled chicken or kofta, all wrapped in an Arabian-style pita bread. McDonald's has performed a rather large advertising campaign for the McArabia since its introduction in 2003, largely focusing on the Arabian-themed nature of the sandwich, and it appears to have worked well. The McArabia has been very well received throughout Southwestern Eurasia. The same product is also introduced in Malaysia with "Grilled Chicken Foldover" as an alternative name, however it ceased to exist in 2012. * (Premium) Crispy Chicken Deluxe – a sandwich made with a crispy chicken breast, tomato slices, and lettuce. It was first sold in 1996 and had its name changed to the Crispy Chicken Sandwich in 1998. It was replaced with a Premium chicken sandwich in July 2005, and was then brought back in 2015 under the original name with the added prefix Premium. The only other change is that it is now sold on an artisan roll instead of the potato bun that characterized the original Crispy Chicken Deluxe. By August 2015 it was renamed the Buttermilk Crispy Chicken Sandwich. This is part of the Taste-Crafted Chicken sandwiches introduced in 2016. * Grilled Chicken Deluxe – this sandwich has the same ingredients as the Premium Crispy Chicken Deluxe, but has a marinated, grilled chicken breast at its center. It has been sold under various names since 1996, when it was introduced as the Grilled Chicken Deluxe, and had its name changed to the Chicken McGrill in 1998. It was replaced with a Premium chicken sandwich in July 2005, which was in turned replaced with the Artisan Grilled Chicken in 2015. It is also available in India, and has at times been available in Canada. * McWings - available in Singapore, Hong Kong, United Kingdom and Thailand. It is a 4pc chicken meal and is the most common thing since 2004. Other than that, the Ayam Goreng McD was introduced as McDonald's Fried Chicken in 1986. The product's name was changed to Chicken McCrispy in 2000 and again to Ayam Goreng McD in 2002 for Malaysia and Taiwan. Fish * Filet-O-Fish – a fish fillet with tartar sauce and a half slice of cheese, on a steamed bun. It was introduced in Cincinnati in 1962 when it was discovered that many Roman Catholics chose to eat at Frisch's Big Boy on Fridays and during Lent, as it offered a fish sandwich so they could go without meat. This was replaced with the Fish Filet Deluxe in 1996 and brought back in 1998 albeit a larger fish patty. During the Easter period in Hawaii and Guam, a Double Filet-O-Fish meal is offered with two pieces of fish on one bun. * Fish McDippers – similar to the Chicken McDippers, these are small pieces of flaky whitefish dipped in batter and fried until golden brown, and served with tartar sauce for dipping. It was discontinued in December 2006. Other products * McDonald's introduced salads to its menu in 1985. Since that time, they have restructured their salad lines several times. In the U.S., the newest salad offerings are part of the McDonald's Premium line. First introduced in 2003, the Premium Salads all are a mixture of iceberg lettuce and a special lettuce assortment (romaine, etc.), with cherry tomatoes and different toppings to differentiate them; additionally all salads can be topped with warm grilled or crispy chicken. All of its salads are part of McDonald's move towards creating a healthier image. * The Happy Meal – McDonald's capitalized on Burger Chef's Funmeal concept of a children's meal when it introduced the first Happy Meal in 1979. The meal includes an entrée, a side dish, a beverage and a toy. Happy meals include a tiny order fries (far less than a small order of fries) and fruit, optional sauce for fries, and a choice of nuggets, a single patty burger, or wraps. An additional product, Pasta Zoo was discontinued in 2008. The Mighty Kids Meal contains more food than the Happy Meal, less than the adult meal, and still contains a toy. The traditional entrée is a choice of cheeseburger or four Chicken McNuggets. The sides are fries, corn cup, Apple Slices. Drinks are milk, Tropicana orange juice, milkshakes, traditional drink and water. * McDonald's line of larger chicken sandwiches (The Classic, Club, Ranch BLT and Southwest), which are part of the McDonald's Premium line were introduced in July 2005 as part of McDonald's menu revamp. ** The Classic includes Lettuce, Tomato, and Mayo. ** The Club also has Lettuce Tomato and Mayo, but also comes with Swiss cheese and bacon. ** The Ranch BLT comes with a creamy ranch sauce, bacon, lettuce and tomato. ** The Grand Chicken Burger: Large chicken patty with two layers of cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and sauce ** The Southwest comes with a southwest style ancho chili sauce, lettuce, tomato, and spicy pepperjack cheese. * All four can be chosen with either crispy or grilled chicken and all are served on a wheat ciabatta bun. * Deli Choices is a line of deli-style sandwiches that are sold internationally. It is targeted at health-conscious customers and is available in Australia, Austria, Canada, Germany, and Britain, and is testing in the United States. It is similar to the McHero sandwich, sold in parts of the United States. * McDonald's sells French fries as its primary side order. Until 1967, McFries were never frozen, but were cut on-site from potatoes and immediately fried. In some international locations, they sell potato wedges, a type of French fry that is thick cut and wedge shaped and fried onion pieces that are similar to onion rings. * Georgie Pie — a meat pie sold in New Zealand and Australia. The brand was also the name of a New Zealand-based chain that was bought by McDonald's New Zealand in 1996, and was revived as part of the McDonald's menu in 2013 due to popular demand. *Garlic fries were tested in the San Francisco Bay Area in 2016, using locally grown garlic from Gilroy, Californiahttp://time.com/4316105/mcdonalds-testing-garlic-fries/ Breakfast McDonald's introduced breakfast foods in 1972. ]] * McDonald's has Big Breakfast available worldwide. * McDonald's primary breakfast offerings are breakfast sandwiches. ** McMuffins are McDonald's signature breakfast sandwich, first sold at select restaurants in 1972 as the Egg McMuffin, five years before breakfast officially went into effect, it consists of a fried egg, back bacon (called Canadian bacon in the U.S.) and American cheese on a toasted English muffin. Sausage or bacon McMuffins are also available. A Chicken McMuffin is offered in South Africa. ** McDonald's offers a line of breakfast sandwiches: bagels, biscuits, and a special type of maple flavored pancake called McGriddles. All can all be ordered with sausage, ham or bacon, with an optional choice of cheese and/or egg. Regional meat offerings include fried chicken, steak, spam and bacon. **The McDonald's Hamdesal is a new breakfast sandwich which consist of a slice of ham on pandesal, which can be ordered plain, with eggs or with cheese. This sandwich is currently available in the Philippines. * There are two styles of breakfast burritos available. The Sausage Burrito, introduced in 1991, is made with a flour tortilla, sausage, American cheese, eggs, onions, and peppers. The new McSkillet wrap burrito adds potatoes and salsa. Chicken and steak variants of the McSkillet exists in limited areas. * Additional breakfast items include hotcakes; several breakfast platters with eggs, hash browns and meats or breads. Biscuits and gravy are available in parts of the southern U.S. * Oatmeal was added to the breakfast menu on December 27, 2010, after it test marketed well in Washington, D.C. and some parts of Maryland. In the test market areas, oatmeal started selling in late January 2010. * A few American regional variations exist, in Hawaii and Guam McDonald's offers local breakfast items such as Spam, Portuguese sausage and fresh cut pineapple. And in New Mexico there is a breakfast burrito on the menu, with both bacon and sausage varieties, called the Green Chile Sunrise Burrito. * In the UK, McDonald's offers the standard McMuffin, Double McMuffin, and a range of wraps, that consist of sausage & egg, bacon & egg, or cheese & egg, or you have the option to have the full wrap called the Breakfast Wrap which consists of sausage, bacon, egg, hash browns (potato rösti), cheese and an optional sauce, either ketchup or brown sauce. * Since October 2015, McDonald's offers breakfast all day in Australia and the United States of America. However, the full breakfast menu won’t be available at all hours. Only certain items, such as sausage burritos, hot cakes and either Egg McMuffins or biscuit sandwiches will be available beyond the usual 10:30 A.M. cutoff weekdays or 11 weekends. *Since February 2016, breakfast bowls were added to the breakfast menu, available in some US restaurants. Beverages Beverages purveyed by McDonald's varies regionally. * McDonald's primary soft drink supplier is the Coca-Cola Company, except in restaurants which fall under an overall contract with PepsiCo. For example: the former location at the Mall of America, the Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport, Excalibur Hotel and Casino, Luxor Las Vegas, Staples Center and the University of Maryland, College Park Student Union. In the U.S. and Canada, Cadbury-Schweppes supplies Dr Pepper. * S&D Coffee, Gavina and Kraft supply McDonald's Premium Roast Coffee for McDonald's U.S. restaurants besides the New England area. Green Mountain Coffee Roasters supplies Newman's Own branded coffee for McDonald's New England area restaurants. * Hot and iced tea (supplied by S&D Coffee in the U.S.), hot chocolate, various juices and other regional beverages are available in various markets. * The McCafe is an umbrella term for lattes, espresso, iced coffee, hot chocolate, mocha, malts, smoothies, and other drinks that are sold in several markets worldwide. * Shakes are available in all U.S. McDonald's and many global markets (but not in Argentinian, Paraguayan, Guatemalan, Costa Rican, Portuguese and Spanish branches). Permanent flavors are vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate; regional or seasonal flavors include Caramel, Coffee, Cherry, Eggnog (during Christmas), Banana, Pumpkin (during Halloween), Strawberry Banana, Lime, Mango Raspberry, Honeycomb, Arctic Orange (sherbet), Orange Cream, Shamrock Shake (a green, spearmint Limited Time Offer shake for St. Patrick's Day), Chocolate Mint, and Rolo (available only in Canada and the UK. This flavoured milkshake was also available in the Republic of Ireland during the summer of 2007 for a limited time only). In June 1975, 13 months before the celebration of the United States Bicentennial, McDonald's introduced a blueberry-flavored shake in order to advertise "Red, White, and Blueberry Shakes" for independence day celebrations, and lasting through August of that year. The run was repeated in summer 1976, but not since. In the U.S., starting in February 2010, "Triple Thick Shakes" were rebranded under the McCafe name, along with the addition of whipped cream, and a cherry on top, and a significant reduction in size. In Canada, McDonald's milkshakes are still sold under the "Triple Thick" name."Triple Thick Milkshake." McDonald's Canada, http://www.mcdonalds.ca/ca/en/menu/full_menu/desserts_shakes/triple_thick_milkshake.html#/, accessed September 16, 2015. * Beer of different brands (varies locally) is available at McDonald's in Belgium, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Italy, Lithuania, Portugal, Romania, Slovenia, and Spain. *Irn-Bru is available in some Scottish McDonald's locations. *Inca Kola is available in every Peruvian McDonald's location. * McDonald's also offers 1% milk, 1% chocolate milk, and apple juice, most often as replacements for fountain drinks in Happy Meals. * , McDonald's Australia and New Zealand began offering Frozen Coke as part of their menu. It is available in small, medium or large sizes or a 'Mini Value-Pick' size.New flavors are introduced occasionally, such as Frozen Fanta Grape and Frozen Sprite. Over summer, flavoured syrups have become available, for use with Frozen Sprite. In the 2013/2014 summer, Bubblegum, Pineapple, Wild Grape, Fairy Floss and Apple were available. Desserts * A soft serve ice cream product is available in several forms, including sundaes, cones (either vanilla or chocolate), and as the primary ingredient in the McFlurry. As with many other formulations of soft serve, cellulose gum is utilized as an extender and thickener. **The McFlurry is a soft-serve ice cream dessert that has pieces of candy or cookies mixed into it.McDonalds USA nutritional info The McFlurry was first integrated in the menu at a Bathurst, New Brunswick, Canada franchisee in 1995. The flavors are crushed Oreo, M&M's Minis, Reese's, or Mars, Incorporated candy bars like Snickers, Twix, Galaxy, etc., Cadbury's candy bars like Twirl, Wispa, Creme Egg, Crunchie etc., Nestlé candy bars like Yorkie, Smarties, Drifter, Rolo, Butterfinger, etc. McDonald's also does limited time only flavors, e.g. for Shrek the Third it released the Ogre-Load flavor. In Australia, they had a special range for their 40 years in Australia celebration. The flavors were double choc fudge, bubblegum squash, strawberry crumble and caramel cookie. Also in Malaysia a unique flavor called FuseofmyLife is offered to customers. The mixing blade for the dessert is actually a specially designed spoon with a hollow handle that attaches to the mixer spindle (except in Australia and New Zealand where the staff mix it by hand). The blade is used once then given to the customer to use as an eating utensil. Originally test marketed in Hawaii in 1997, it is now available in most of its markets. **A SuperFlurry is a McFlurry with all the available toppings added to the soft-serve ice cream or adding two servings of any topping. The term "SuperFlurry" originated from customers in California's San Francisco Bay Area, and the term SuperFlurry is commonly used in this geographical market, but has yet to be formally commercially recognized by McDonald's. *McDonaldland cookies are traditionally available and are similar to animal crackers, except the shapes of the cookies are of Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie the Early Bird, and the Hamburglar, among other McDonaldland characters. In fact, they are manufactured by Keebler, and are just re-branded animal crackers (Elfin Crackers or Our Family Animal Crackers). In Australia, the McDonaldland Cookies are manufactured by Arnotts and are sold in McDonald's restaurants for $1. *Freshly baked cookies manufactured by Nestlé are available in some markets. Among the cookies offered are sugar, oatmeal raisin, or chocolate chip. *McDonald's pies are actually turnovers, and come in apple or, in some markets, cherry and other seasonal or limited-time-only flavors such as pumpkin pie, smores, sweet potato and Holiday pie, and in Hawaii, taro, haupia and banana. In Canada, in the 1970s, blueberry was standard, as was the Great Fruit Pie. During some seasonal promotions, cherry and strawberry are an available pie flavor in Canada; also, newly featured is Blueberry Maple and Peach. In Thailand, Hawaii and Guam, taro pie is featured occasionally. Other regional flavors include coconut (also known as haupia in Hawaii) and tuna (all in Guam as limited-time), and corn in Japan. In Mexico, Guatemala, Panama, and Costa Rica, cheese pie is available all year round. In Cyprus, strawberry and custard pies are available all year round also, along with the apple one. In Brazil, banana pies are available. In Russia apricot pies are also available. * Cinnamon Melts – a popular cinnamon roll type item with cream cheese icing. * Brownie melts – Similar to the Cinnamon melt, only chocolate flavored with fudge and cream cheese icing on top. Available only in selected markets. * The Fruit and Yogurt Parfait – a mix of frozen strawberries and blueberries and vanilla yogurt, sold with a package of granola topping. * Smoothies (introduced nationally in 2010) are available in some locations in either Blueberry Pomegranate, Strawberry Banana, or Mango-Pineapple flavors. In the test market areas, smoothies were introduced in 2009. * In 2012, McDonald's Australia and New Zealand began offering a 'McFloat'. It contained Frozen Coke and/or the promotional frozen beverage and a small amount of soft serve. In Australia, the Frozen Coke 'McSpider' has also been purveyed, which consists of frozen Coke and soft serve ice cream."Frozen Coke McSpider". Mcdonalds.com.au. Former items * Angus burgers – Four types: the Angus Deluxe (American cheese, sliced red onions and sliced red tomatoes, iceberg lettuce, pickles, mustard, and mayonnaise); Angus Mushroom and Swiss (sautéed mushrooms, Swiss cheese and mayonnaise); Angus Bacon and Cheese (bacon, American cheese, sliced red onions, mustard, ketchup and pickles); and the Angus Chipotle BBQ Bacon (chipotle sauce, red onions, pickles, bacon, and American cheese). In Australia and New Zealand, there are three Angus burgers sold; The Grand Angus (which is a clone of the Angus Deluxe) and the Mighty Angus (which resembles the Angus Cheese and Bacon, but with no pickles and mayonnaise and onion relish replacing the ketchup and mustard). For a limited time only, the Angus The Third, similar to the Grand Angus, but with no mustard and made with a tomato chilli relish and only one slice of cheese. Also, for a limited time, Angus the Great was sold, a clone of the Angus Mushroom and Swiss. In October 2012, an Angus version of the Cheddar Bacon Onion (CBO) Sandwich was made available, consisting of a horseradish-like sauce, grilled caramelized onions, bacon and cheddar cheese. In May 2013, McDonald's stopped selling the Angus burger.However, an Angus Burger with Tabasco sauce is being sold at McDonald's restaurants in Mexico as of November 2013.McDonald's cuts Angus burgers from menu Two years later the third-pound burgers returned (known as Sirloin Third Pound Burgers), but as a limited-time promotion. It comes in three sandwiches: Bacon & Cheese, Lettuce & Tomato, and Steakhouse. * Arch Deluxe – An attempt to produce a "luxury" hamburger, promoted by a high-profile advertising campaign (introduced in 1996), today considered one of the most expensive failures in McDonald's history. It featured a honey mustard-type sauce, quarter-pound beef patty on a potato roll, with leaf lettuce, tomato, red onion, and cheese; peppered bacon was also offered for an extra charge. The Arch Deluxe was accompanied with three other burgers at the time, the Crispy Chicken Deluxe (later renamed the Crispy Chicken Sandwich), the Grilled Chicken Deluxe (later renamed the Chicken McGrill), and the Fish Filet Deluxe (since discontinued along with the Arch Deluxe itself). * Barry Burger – A double bacon cheeseburger with onions and barbecue sauce named after football player Barry Sanders, sold mainly in his home state of Kansas. * BBQ Chicken – A toasted bun featuring shredded chicken and zesty BBQ sauce. * Beef Wennington – A burger solely offered in the Chicago area in 1998–99, named after former Chicago Bulls player Bill Wennington. It featured a single patty topped with cheese, onions, barbecue sauce and a slice of Canadian bacon.Elliott Harris. "Beefing up his role – Bulls' Wennington latest burger celebrity". Chicago Sun-Times. March 8, 1998. Sports, 14. * Chopped Beefsteak Sandwich – test-marketed in various markets across the United States in 1980 as part of a McDonald's "Dinner Menu", offered only after 4:00 p.m. The Chopped Beefsteak Sandwich was essentially an elongated hamburger of a different quality served on a short French roll, similar to a sub or hero roll. Packets of steak sauce (A1 sauce in Chicago) were available for the sandwich. * Big 33 or McJordan Special – A quarter pound burger with bacon and special barbecue sauce named after basketball players Larry Bird and Michael Jordan, respectively. * Boselli Burger – Jacksonville, Florida, franchises also featured the Triple-Double Burger in 1998, named after Jacksonville Jaguars tackle Tony Boselli. * Bratwurst – For a few years during the 1990s and in 2002, Johnsonville brand bratwurst on a hot dog-like roll was sold in some US markets for a limited time each fall. A few locations in Eastern Wisconsin, which is the major market for the Sheboygan County-based company still offer bratwursts on a seasonal basis. * Buffalo Ranch McChicken (also the Hot 'n Spicy). * Catfish Sandwich – A sandwich made with a catfish patty, lettuce, and tangy sauce and sold on a McRib-style bun. Sold at McDonald's locations in Kentucky, Tennessee, Alabama, Arkansas, and Mississippi for a brief period in March 1991. * Cheddar Melt – a quarter pound beef patty smothered with grilled onions (sauteed in butter and teriyaki), then topped with cheddar cheese sauce on a light rye bun, offered in 1988, the 1990s, 2004, and 2007. They are still available in Brazil under the name Cheddar McMelt.Bob Seligman. McD brings back Cheddar Melt. Nation's Restaurant News, January 29, 1990 * Chicken Fajitas – The Chicken Fajitas consisted of a small soft tortilla, a grilled vegetable medley, and grilled chicken. The fajita was in the traditional thin wrapping paper. These are still available in British Columbia, Saskatchewan, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland (at certain locations), Alberta (at select locations in the Edmonton area) and at all non-Walmart McDonald's in Ontario. * Chicken McBites – popcorn chicken breast with "home-style seasoning" offered through April 20, 2012 in 3-ounce, 5-ounce and 10-ounce versions. Dipping sauces include Ranch, Sweet n' Sour, Tangy BBQ, Chipotle BBQ, Honey Mustard, Spicy Buffalo, and Sweet Chili. * Chicken Parmesan Sandwich – A chicken breast covered in bread crumbs and topped with tomato sauce and mozzarella on a toasted bun. * Chicken Platter – A grilled chicken burger served with lettuce and tomato on the HotCakes tray. * Chicken Selects – McDonald's version of chicken strips. They were introduced in early 1998 and offered again as a permanent part of the menu in late October 2003. They are sold in 3-, 5-, or 10-piece sizes and include choices of spicy buffalo, creamy ranch, honey mustard, and chipotle barbecue dipping sauces; sauce selections in the UK are smokey barbecue, sour cream and sweet chili sauce.McDonald's USA. "McDonald's USA – USA Core Menu Items by Ingredients". Corporate website. Accessed June 20, 2007. Sold in the United States, Canada, Israel and the UK. Available in Australia under the name Chicken McDippers.Adamy, Janet. "McDonald's Chicken Snack a Hit" AZCentral.com January 30, 2007. Accessed June 20, 2007. McDonald's stopped selling Chicken Selects in the United States in February 2013, but they returned to the menu on February 25, 2015 for a limited engagement and were renamed Chicken Select Tenders. Chicken Selects are still sold at McDonald's restaurants in the United Kingdom and Ireland. * Corn Dog McNuggets – For a brief time in 1991, McDonald's locations in Richmond, Virginia offered a multi-pack of mini corn dogs without sticks. They were offered again in 2002 as the "Mini Corn Dogs". * Cuban Sandwich – Roast pork and ham sandwich on a long roll with Swiss cheese, mustard, and pickles. One of several Hispanic-inspired menu items briefly sold at South Florida units in 2001. * Derby Burger – A single patty hamburger with American Cheese, lettuce, tomato, ketchup, mayonnaise, and bacon. It was a regional item sold in the mid-1990s in Louisville, Kentucky only during the spring to coincide with the Kentucky Derby. Discontinued in the early 2000s (decade). * Diet Coke Float and Coke Float – In 1991 McDonald's ran a limited time promotion selling a float made with Diet Coke or Coke with low-fat soft-serve frozen yogurt in a collectable Coke bell glass. It sold for $1.59 with 40 cents from every sale donated to Ronald McDonald Children's Charities. * Dinner Menu – After testing pasta in the South in 1989, McDonald's began testing a pasta-based menu at 40 units across Rochester, New York, in September 1991, including lasagna, fettuccine alfredo, and spaghetti with meatballs. In the early 1990s, a new Dinner Menu was tested for 6–12 months at two locations in New York and Tennessee. It consisted of the pizza mentioned below but also included lasagna, spaghetti, fettuccine alfredo, and roasted chicken as entrees. The side dishes included mashed potatoes with gravy and a vegetable medley. For the dessert, it included a brownie à la mode or peanut butter pie. * Eggs Benedict McMuffin – Canadian style bacon, egg, special breakfast sauce, and American cheese on a toasted English muffin. * Fried Roast Beef Sandwich – In 1968 this product was launched targeting adults. Sold with a package of McDonald's BBQ sauce on the side using the slogan "McDonald's is my kind of place"; it was inspired by a franchisee's version of an Arby's sandwich. The sandwich failed due to the costs of getting roast beef slicers; no matter how many sandwiches they could sell, it would never turn a profit. * Grilled Cheese Happy Meal – There was a Happy Meal introduced during the early part of the 2000s (decade) that contained a grilled cheese sandwich. It was discontinued the same summer it was released but is still sold in some Canadian markets. * Grilled Chicken Flatbread Sandwich – Grilled chicken strips, lettuce, tomato, grilled onions, pepper jack cheese, and a creamy herb sauce served wrapped in a heated flatbread. Served briefly in June 2002, and again from December 27, 2002 until February 9, 2003. * Happy Meal Breakfast – The Happy Meal Breakfast was a meal that was smaller than the traditional breakfast that lasted from the 1980s to 2009. It was discontinued by advice of the Nutrition department at the Corporate Headquarters in Oak Brook, Illinois, but is still sold in Hong Kong. * Home Fried Chicken – During 1968 McDonald's sold deep fried chicken (similar to KFC). Targeting parents who could not choose between burgers and chicken, McDonald's delivered home fried chicken served with distinct packaging. The white chicken meat was sold in light gold packages (for adults) and catering to the children – the dark chicken meat was sold in dark foil packages. TV slogan was... "so everyone can have just what they want ... McDonald's Strives to Reunite the American Family" (note the US was struggling with domestic civil unrest due to the combined social upheaval of the Vietnam War and the civil rights movement) * Hot dogs – In 1937, hot dogs were the first things sold in McDonald's. Then in CEO Ray Kroc's 1977 autobiography, he prohibited the company from selling hot dogs, regardless of potential demand, as he regarded them as unhygienic; however, hot dogs were reintroduced in 1995 at some Midwestern located stores (at the option of the franchise-holder) as a summer item. UK stores sold hot dogs during 2002 on the McChoice menu (later PoundSaver) and as a seasonal menu item in the summer of 1999. Also, at least one American restaurant offered Oscar Mayer hot dogs at some time, notably in Bethel Park, Pennsylvania, and McDonald's locations at Toronto Metro Zoo and SkyDome in Toronto offered hot dogs until 1999. Starting in the year 2007, a few McDonald's began selling Hot Dogs in central Pennsylvania due to popular demand from local sports fans. They can be found at 12 locations . In Tokyo locations, hot dogs were available from 1990 until 2004, and have been reintroduced one more for 2009, dubbed the "McHot Dog". McDonald's locations in Chile also sold hot dogs for a brief period in 2004. * Hot Ham 'N Cheese – Sliced ham, American cheese, lettuce and tomato on a triple split, sesame seed bun with a choice of mayonnaise or honey mustard sauce. * Hulaburger – A Ray Kroc invention, it featured a slice of pineapple instead of meat. Originally intended for Roman Catholics who are not allowed to eat meat on Fridays during Lent. It was test-marketed in 1963 alongside the Filet-O-Fish sandwich, with the highest seller being added to the menu full-time (the Filet-O-Fish, a creation of an Ohio franchiser, won). * Italian Doubles – A limited summer promotion in Canada in 1989. Two regular patties on a hamburger bun with 1 slice of mozzarella cheese & marinara sauce. * Kiwiburger – In the 1990s, New Zealand sold a burger reflecting their national icon the Kiwi. It was a single beef patty hamburger, with egg (identical to the egg in McMuffins), cheese, lettuce, tomato, beetroot, onions, ketchup ("tomato sauce") and American mustard. It came in distinctive packaging with 46 classic kiwi quotes, kiwiana, and kiwi sporting icons, which were also used in promotions of the burger. Complications with the cooking of the egg and the use of certain ingredients, that no other McDonald's burger had, saw the Kiwiburger discontinued. It has occasionally returned to the menu for limited times since. * McChicken LT (McDonald's Chicken Lettuce and Tomato) was the chicken version of the McDLT featuring the same two-sided container as the McDLT except the packaging was yellow instead of white. It was introduced about the same time as the McDLT in the mid-1980s. The chicken was a grilled, unbreaded chicken breast placed on the heel of the bun in one of the compartments. The toppings were shredded lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise assembled on the top half of the bun in the other compartment. Cheese was an optional addition for an extra US$0.10. The grilled chicken breast was then basted with a brushing of melted butter. As with the McDLT, the consumer would finalize preparation of the sandwich by combining the hot and cool sides just prior to eating. The McChicken LT was discontinued in the Fall of 1987. * McDLT – The McDLT (McDonald's Lettuce and Tomato) was sold in a novel form of packaging. The McDLT was introduced in the fall of 1984 as the Lettuce and Tomato Special. The meat and bottom half of the bun were prepared separately from the lettuce, tomato, American cheese, pickles, sauces, and top half of the bun. Both were then packaged into a specially designed two-sided styrofoam container. The consumer was then expected to finalize preparation of the sandwich by combining the hot and cool sides just prior to eating. It was discontinued between December 1990 and January 1991 due to environmental concerns with styrofoam. * McDouble Cruncher – two patties with a slice of cheese, chipotle BBQ sauce and crispy onions * McGrilled Chicken Classic – A sandwich featuring a grilled chicken breast portion that was introduced in September 1993 and was produced before being replaced by the Grilled Chicken Deluxe/Chicken McGrill. * McLean Deluxe – A lower-calorie Quarter Pounder-type sandwich (introduced in 1991) containing 90% lean beef and 10% water with carrageenan, a seaweed extract, to hold the water and beef together. This item was otherwise identical to the Big N' Tasty and the McDLT. * McRye – a hamburger on rye bread sold in Finland in late 1990s. * McSoup – Campbell's Soup sold at McDonald's available in Broccoli & Cheese and Chicken Noodle. (This product is only sold in winter months in select markets) * McStuffin – a pocket sandwich available with various fillings. McStuffins were sold for a short time in 1993 and were discontinued that same year due to not having a lot of popularity. * McWraps – Inspired in the Mexican burritos Chicken Caesar, Chicken and Garden Salad wraps served toasted in a thick herb flat bread. McWraps is still offered in some parts of Europe(for instance in Denmark and Croatia). * Mighty Wings – deep-fried spicy chicken wings. McDonald's began selling these in 1990 as an optional item and stopped selling them in 2003. They are still sold in China, Spain, Samoa, and the U.S. Virgin Island of St Croix as of March 6, 2010. Also sold as McWings in Pakistan, they were discontinued for a while but relaunched. On September 9, 2013, McDonald's brought the Mighty Wings back to its menus in all of its American restaurants as a limited time offer available until November 2013. The Mighty Wings did not sell well its second time around in the U.S. The main problems cited with the Mighty Wings was the price point versus the amount purchased. Compared with competitors, the pricing was determined to be too high, but McDonald's stated that due to overruns in purchasing, the company could not sell them at lower prices without losing money. On February 24, 2014, McDonald's decided to put them back on the menu for a limited engagement to liquidate the remaining inventory at a lower price in all U.S. locations. * Mozzarella sticks - 3 fried cheesesticks with marinara sauce on the side. Was on the Dollar Menu & More menu from December 2015 to March 2016. * Onion Nuggets – introduced at the same time as the Beefsteak Sandwich as the side item for the Dinner Menu. Onion Nuggets were chopped onions shaped into small solid pieces, dipped in batter and deep-fried. * Philly Cheesesteak – Slices of steak and Swiss cheese with onions. Served until August 2007 at Australian and American McDonald's. This sandwich is still available in Canada, made with cheese spread and green bell pepper. * Pizza / McPizza – McDonald's has also attempted pizza at various times, with an apple-pie–like McPizza and more conventional McDonald's Pizza. A line of personal-sized pizzas was first seen in the late 1970s in test-market stores near interstate highways around Milwaukee and Madison. In Canada (c. 1992–99), the pizza originally began as a family-sized pizza that was brought out to the table by an employee and placed on a raised rack in the centre of the table. Later it was scaled down to a personal-sized pizza. However, variations have found their way into some international markets such as India (the pie-like "Pizza McPuff"). McDonald's also test marketed a 14-inch, round, traditional-style pizza in Evansville, Indiana, and nearby Owensboro, Kentucky, in 1989. By 1991, the McDonald's test markets for pizza had grown to over 500 McDonald's locations before the pizza test was placed on hold. Pizza was discontinued in most restaurants by 2000. The reason for eliminating the pizza from the menu was that the time to cook a pizza took 11 minutes, and McDonalds wanted to keep its reputation for fast service. Some, like the McDonald's located in Pomeroy, Ohio, still offer family size and personal size pizza as of January 20, 2015. * Roast Beef on a Roll – A roast beef sandwich made just like the Arby's roast beef sandwich. Sold in 1968. * Root Beer Float – A combination of vanilla soft-serve ice cream and root beer. * Salad Shakers – A salad of lettuce, croutons and other vegetable in a tall dome shaped plastic container. Salad Shakers were introduced in the spring of 2000 and are still available in the Netherlands. * Son of Mac – Also known as the Mini Mac or Baby Mac, a version with only one patty and no centre roll piece. It sold as a Baby Mac in New Zealand, was sold in Australia, now discontinued. Served by some stores in the United States under the moniker "Mac Jr". It's still sold in places in Canada, known as the "kid's mac". *Southern Fried-Chicken – Was sold in Australia up until mid-1986. This was available as a 2 piece (or 3 piece) pack including French Fries. This was replaced by the current McNugget range, as the nuggets became cheaper to produce and safer to cook. * Spanish Omelet Bagel – existed during the mid to late 2000s, discontinued. * Spicy Chicken – Chicken breast with spicy breading introduced in 2006. (Still offered in some U.S. markets.) * Strawberry Shortcake McFlurry – Vanilla soft-serve ice cream with strawberry topping and Vanilla Cookie pieces mixed together. * Superhero Burger – Featuring 3 patties, yellow American cheese, white American cheese, tomato, lettuce, onion, and mayo all laid out on an elongated bun like a hero sandwich. The burger was released as part of the "Taste of the Month" series that McDonald's ran in 1995 where they had a new burger every month. The Superhero Burger was also tied into the promo campaign for the film Batman Forever and the ads for it featured Batman and the Batmobile. ** The Hockey Hero burger, in Canada. ** The Jason Kidd Burger – Downtown Phoenix, Arizona, franchises had a Limited Time Offer burger named after NBA player Jason Kidd, while he played for the Phoenix Suns. ** The Michael Dean Perry burger, for the then Cleveland Browns star. ** The Rory Sparrow burger was sold in the Sacramento area. It was named after the Sacramento Kings star. ** Thome Triple was sold in the Cleveland, Ohio area. It was named after Cleveland Indians first baseman Jim Thome * Torta – In 2000, the company released their own version of tortas, a Mexican sandwich, in southern California on a trial basis. * Triple Ripple – A mixed cone with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, topped with a plastic top. * Triple-Double Burger – A burger featuring 3 beef patties and 2 slices of cheese, served on the same 6 inch (15.2 cm) sesame seed roll as the McRib. It was originally marketed as the Superhero Burger to promote the release of the 1995 film Batman Forever. It was also sold under the names of local sports stars in at least five markets in the 1990s and in the Cleveland area in the early 2000s (decade): * Upside Down Iced Tea – A new cup tested at select locations in the southeast United States in the late 1990s. It featured an ice compartment at top of the cup to keep the beverage cold. It was quickly discontinued. See also * List of Burger King products Notes References * External links * * – Video on a taste test of a McPizza from one of the two locations still selling it. * Category:Lists of brand name foods